The Pigeon
The Pigeon, also known by his Judge Name of Palumbiaan is a fictional character and protagonist from The Adventures of Peter, Paddington & Newton. Like Adelaine, he is an Eternal Judge Of Wisdom and has been existing for billions of years. The Pigeon is one of the most powerful characters in the entire TAPPN universe, matched with the other Judges. Despite this, it remains, in a way, subservient to Newton, who purchased him in a Pet Shop for £23.45, as well as the other bears. Appearance and Design Palumbiaan looks almost identical to the Common Wood Pigeon. However, he's shown to be slightly bigger than the real thing. Palumbiaan's wingspan reaches 1 meter and weighs in at around 750g. Although very difficult to see without coming close to him, around his neck is a gold ring called a Universal Translator which allows him to understand various languages in the universe, with the exception of Gibberish for fairly obvious reasons. Palumbiaan communicates by cooing like a real pigeon, with subtitles on the bottom of the screen to tell the viewers what he's saying. Though, he has been heard to say short words and phrases such as "No" or "Really." History and Background Powers & Abilities Diamond Armour - When he is attacking or flying interstellar, Palumbiaan usually unveils an armour around himself made out of a special carbon which is so durable, it allows the Pigeon to survive insane situations. It cannot be broken. Enhanced Speed and Flight - Palumbiaan can fly faster than a real pigeon and has been shown to be able to keep up with Newton's McLaren whilst at speed in the air at subsonic speed. However, he is capped to Mach 1 (768mph) on a Planetary Biosphere like all Judges unless he is leaving said planet. Force field generation - Palumbiaan can generate force fields like Paddington which, unlike Paddington are resistant to sharp objects as well. He has used this to protect the bears against attacks that would've finished them off as well as to protect civilians. Interstellar Travel '''- Palumbiaan can travel through space, just like other EJoWs at speeds as high as 8 times the speed of light. He can even travel to different dimensions, though this takes a lot of power of him to do so. '''Magical/Cosimic Immunity - Even the most powerful of magic spells and cosmic attacks won't even scratch Palumbiaan. He has stated that he could be placed several miles from a Supernova and survive the entire event without taking any damage. Semi-Immortality Summoning - Palumbiaan is capable of summoning various commodities at will or at Newton's command. These can range from bricks to bags of crisps. He cannot summon objects that he hasn't seen or don't exist. Weaknesses With the exception of dying from old age and the weaknesses stated on the EJW page, Palumbiaan only has one major weakness, being strong magnetic fields emitted from Magnetars. These are a type of Neutron Star which are incredibly small, dense, emit electromagnetic waves and have very powerful magnetic fields. If he comes within 2000 miles of one, he'll start shaking violently and have limited control of his powers and if he come within 600 miles from one, he will be ripped to shreds by the magnetic field.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists